Embodiments of the invention are defined by the claims below, but in summary, embodiments of the invention enable a reliable indication of the amount of time a battery will provide sufficient charge to power a computing device. One embodiment of the invention provides computer-readable media and computer-executable instructions embodied thereon for determining the time interval that lapses between charge of a battery draining from a first threshold level to a second threshold level. Notifications are presented at each threshold level to indicate the status of the battery. The threshold levels can be adjusted in order to provide a desired time interval between the first and second thresholds.
Other embodiments of the invention are directed to methods for classifying a battery as no longer capable of maintaining sufficient charge. Methods are provided for determining the maximum amount of charge that a battery was capable of storing and the current maximum amount of charge that a battery is capable of storing. The two determined amounts are compared, and based on that comparison the battery can be classified as no longer capable of maintaining sufficient charge. An indication can also be provided when the battery is classified as no longer capable of maintaining sufficient charge.
Another embodiment of the invention is directed to computer-readable media having computer-executable instructions embodied thereon for performing methods to determine the period of time that a battery will provide sufficient charge to power a computing device. Profiles are created for user activities on a computing device and the rate at which those activities drain charge from the battery is determined and stored along with the profile. The activity currently being engaged in by a user is analyzed to determine a profile of user activity that describes it. The period of time that the battery will provide sufficient power to the computing device is determined by dividing the amount of charge remaining in the battery by the drain rate of the determined profile of user activity.
This Summary is provided to introduce a selection of concepts in a simplified form that are further described below in the Detailed Description. This Summary is not intended to identify key features or essential features of the claimed subject matter, nor is it intended to be used to limit the scope of the claimed subject matter.